


summer sounds

by raininglight



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, No actual intercourse, if ur not in problematic mcyttwt fuck off, smpverse lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininglight/pseuds/raininglight
Summary: dream visits tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit
Comments: 90
Kudos: 363





	summer sounds

**Author's Note:**

> bowspamshipping is canon guis
> 
> edit: ive decided to add another chapter to this!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Despite any resemblance and similarities, none of the characters actually depicted are real. It’s all text on a screen, so please don’t mistake fiction for reality. The characters and events in this fic are entirely fictional and not rooted in reality. All characters are giant radioactive Isopods. All characters are 70 years old and retired. All characters are characters.

“I don’t wanna see your face around here unless you’re gonna return the discs, _Dream_!”

“Well, I’m not going to, so…”

… He’s so creepy. In fact, he might’ve been here even longer, he only just noticed him sitting there at that moment. Just staring at him.

 _It’s annoying_. Tommy continued patching up the hole within L’manberg and eventually finished, still being ogled by the silent Dream. It was actually getting kind of awkward, he should say something now...

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you want?”

“I just like to watch you.”

Eugh.

That big dumb smile on his face too after saying that, one would think he has no idea what that even means. The past few days though say otherwise. Was that what he was here for?

“There’s something seriously wrong with you.” Tommy finally sighed before stepping up to him. Dream was only an inch taller, but he made Tommy feel so fucking small somehow. It’s probably his massive ego manifesting physically somehow.

“Why?”

“Wh-“ Tommy nearly repeated in disbelief. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Do you know how weird it is to-“ 

Ooh, maybe he won’t say that. His face was warming up rapidly just at the thought and he was doing a good job at repressing it.

“You’re a bit too close to the border, Dream.” Tommy placed a hand on the older man’s chest in an attempt to displace him. He didn’t budge at all.

“You’re touching my chest, Tommy.”

“Guh-“

This is actually the worst. Tommy hated everything about this situation. After tearing his hand away, Dream takes a step forward to get right up in Tommy’s space. He’s just being annoying again to get a reaction out of Tommy. It’s working.

“Y-You’re too close to the border now!”

“It doesn’t matter as long as I don’t actually pass it.”

Tommy shudders at Dream’s breath on his face.

“Move!”

“Make me.”

Tommy finally just rams his entire body force into Dream, causing him to fall. He only lets out a soft grunt as Tommy exclaims loudly and they hit the soft grass. Dream swiftly pushes Tommy over so he’s on top instead, tryharding on not losing control of the situation as usual.

Dream has Tommy completely pinned down now. Tommy squirms but Dream’s waist is holding him down.

“Let me go!” Tommy flails and Dream just watches, little amusement displayed on his covered face. Tommy suddenly freezes as he feels something creeping along his stomach.

Dream is gently pulling up the fabric of his shirt.

Right. This again.

Tommy bites his lip as both of Dream’s hands stroke his now bare sides, shirt pulled up just below his chest. There’s not much he can do now, since Dream has already decided what he wants.

The blonde boy searches for a sign to expel any doubt on what’s about to happen next. Sure enough, there’s a prominent hill between Dream’s legs. Does he even wear underwear? He doubts it since Dream’s arousal is so easily seen. Even his mouth is slightly parted letting out short pants as he eyes Tommy’s bare, pale and slim stomach.

“Are you really-“

Dream repositions himself, interrupting Tommy. His bulge poking out is now facing downwards, pointing towards Tommy’s navel. He can hear Dream breathing heavily.

For the fourth time, Dream is gonna use his body to get off. In an extremely unconventional way.

How does this keep happening? And why does Tommy keep letting it happen? He can’t even think right now.

He feels Dream’s warm clothed erection press into his navel, and Dream rubs himself upwards on his stomach. He slowly grinds himself up and down, pushing rougher every time he reaches Tommy’s navel.

“Tommy...” Dream suddenly sighs out his name. That’s new, he didn’t do that before.

“Dream, you’re...” All the abrasiveness from Tommy’s voice before is obliterated. He’s just stuck watching Dream who is in a tummy induced trance rut himself against Tommy’s bare stomach. “-really hard.” He decides to finish his sentence, curious if Dream will say anything.

Instead, Dream laughs just a little bit. It’s a really breathy laugh.

“Your stomach feels so good to rub my cock on, you know?”

_... Does he do this to anyone else or just me?_

It’s too surreal to fully try and comprehend. 

Tommy wonders if he should reach out and touch Dream. Either his boner or his face or- 

His hands softly creep to find themself on the older boy’s chest. Anything to grip onto.

Dream suddenly speeds up, dry-humping Tommy’s stomach. Tommy gasps and feels his hands clench, gripping Dream’s sweater. His own arousal is making him way too overstimulated. Dream lets out a deep gutteral sound and Tommy can only softy squeak back. 

“Oh, fuck. Tommy...”

“Dream...” He can’t think of anything else to say, his name just slips out.

“I don’t wanna cum yet. It feels good.” 

Tommy can only grunt in response. Although he’s in control, Dream is still somewhat vulnerable. And when he’s on his stomach he’s easier to see than when he gets off grinding against his ass or his face. But in this position, he can watch Dream hump him and see every twitch, twist of his face... It’s so weird. 

There’s slightly more talking going on this time. The first was pure shock, and all he could focus on was Dream’s dick against his butt because it made him feel so in danger. This time, there’s something different going on... Almost mutual.

Emphasis on almost.

Dream’s still rolling his hips into him, and Tommy feels as though he’s about to get a fabric burn or something. The rhythmic thrusts start to falter a bit, becoming more frantic.

“I’m so close...”

“Dream...”

Dream suddenly falls to his elbows, and Tommy pushes his stomach up so he can still rub against him. Dream is panting hard and inconsistently, groaning into his ear now. He can hear everything, even the moans that get choked up in Dream’s throat without ever coming out.

“Fuuuck...” Dream lets out another moan as his hips lock up, pushing roughly against Tommy’s navel.

Tommy can feel his cock pulsate in his jeans. It’s so bizarre how he can feel it, that seems near impossible. Dream is completely dazed as he slowly thrusts again, trying to ride out his orgasm to completion. One more time and Dream’s super tense body relaxes a bit. It seems like he came even harder this time, due to the intensity being dialed up a bit... Probably.

“Ooh shit, it’s still twitching.” Dream whispers into Tommy’s ear. How does he clean up after this? Does he just change pants?

“It burns...” Tommy grumbles about the burn Dream’s jeans gave him, hands still pushed against his chest. He rubs it a bit, and Dream surprisingly responds to the affectionate touch by pushing his nose into Tommy’s ear. 

Then, he slinks away. “See ya.”

That bastard. 

It always ends abruptly, but Tommy catches a glimpse of Dream’s expression... Is that panic?

Is it from disbelief from his own actions? Like actually reciprocating Tommy’s soft touch at the end almost like something lovers would do?

It’s all too confusing. What is actually going through Dream’s head during these play-fights-turned-weird-clothed-sex sessions?

All Tommy knows is he’s probably going to repress it again. He closes his eyes, and hears the trees sway in the wind. To avoid thinking about more, he focuses on the sounds of summer. 


End file.
